


Mistletoe

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Just a little musing on Lucas Bryant, from Eric Balfour's point of view.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, this only exists inside my head. I don't know any of these people and this is in no way meant to imply that this is something that actually happened. It's just, you know, fun to think about ;)

Eric watched as Lucas rearranged his features into Nathan’s. The man was a marvel. There were plenty of good actors out there who could project any emotion you could think of, but Lucas Bryant was something else; with what looked like no effort at all and without even speaking, he could project an entirely different person. Nathan and Lucas were nothing alike and when he got into character, it showed.

Eric looked again at the script for his next scene. The fans were going to love this one, he thought. Possibly the whole episode would be a favourite, but this scene would have to rank pretty high with the Duke and Nathan fans. Maybe even more so than that whole “man-crush” moment from a few episodes ago.

They were pushed enough for time that he should probably be sensible and concentrate on the script. But it was going to be so tempting to go for an out-take and grab Lucas in the kind of kiss that Duke and Nathan stood awkwardly under the mistletoe suggested. If Lucas would have been up for kissing back, they could have got a great shot for the DVD extras and given the fans a real treat, Eric thought.

Not that it would exactly be a hardship on his part, the man was gorgeous. 

But now was probably not the time to push it. Probably best to concentrate on the actual role.

He read through the scene again.


End file.
